


Clash of Sister Abigail

by merryghoul



Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [17]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Past Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Some moments before the go ahead episode ofSmackDownbefore Clash of Champions 2019.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross
Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969414
Kudos: 3
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge, fic_promptly Fills 2019





	Clash of Sister Abigail

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: [](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**femslashficlets**](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) : The Tower | [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/): [WWE, author's choice, signature move](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/588210.html?thread=16998066#cmt16998066)
> 
> Set after Alexa was possessed by the Fiend. I’m ignoring the possible real world reasons Nikki wasn’t on that episode of SmackDown. Written before the 2/11/20 episode of _Raw._

All Nikki could do was think. Moments earlier, she mentioned to Alexa how excited she was to cut a promo against Bayley before Clash of Champions about her desire to win the SmackDown Women’s Championship. Then she was going to somehow fight the Fiend’s influence on Alexa. 

Nikki thought Alexa’s love of her would protect her. It didn’t. Alexa grabbed Nikki, planted a kiss on her head, and flipped Nikki onto the concrete of the Amway Center.

This is it, Nikki thought. Lexi doesn’t care about me anymore, and I’m going to be stuck here. Tears flowed down her cheeks.


End file.
